Stupide Stiles
by Dea Artio
Summary: Stupide Stiles, avec son stupide sourire et ses stupides questions. "Honnêtement, Danny, est ce que tu me trouve attirant ?"


Note d'auteur : je suis un grand fan de Danny, et j'adore particulierement ses interactions avec Stiles. j'espere que ce petit dialogue plaira. bonne lecture.

* * *

Stupide Stiles

Stilinsky regardait Danny, entrouvrait légèrement la bouche, disait quelque chose de stupide. Puis il partait en courant derrière Scott qui ne l'attendait plus. Danny regardait Stiles, fronçait les sourcils, essayait de comprendre à quel point il était sérieux et à quel point il était stupide.

C'était fatiguant, toujours le même enchaînement, comme s'ils étaient incapables de communiquer autrement. Parfois, Danny n'attendait même plus que l'autre zouave ai fini de dire des bêtises pour se détourner et passer son chemin. D'autres fois, pour voir, il jouait le jeu. Il répondait. Et Stiles semblait y croire, semblait concerné, au point que Danny finissait par le croire sérieux... Et puis Lydia Martin traversait le couloir. Alors Stilinsky entrouvrait la bouche de façon encore plus hébété, et Danny roulait des yeux puis se détournait.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez cet idiot ? Pourquoi s'obstinait il à jouer de cette façon, à se moquer de lui ? Danny avait toujours été honnête avec lui même, tout petit déjà il voulait épouser Spiderman. Il ne s'était jamais caché, et cet aplomb l'avait peut être protégé des horreurs qu'avaient vécus plein de garçons de son âge. Personne n'avait jamais craché sa haine sur Danny, personne n'avait de problème avec lui...

Sauf Stiles, qui depuis leurs quinze ans lui faisait un cirque impossible. Cela avait commencé par des coups d'œil appuyés, mais beaucoup de garçons lui avaient lancés les mêmes dans les vestiaires, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de les mater, ou par curiosité mal placée. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais arrêté, il laissait traîner son regard sur lui comme sur une énigme insolvable. Il lui avait demandé son numéro avec tant d'insistance, et lui posait parfois des questions improbables, indécentes, avec une incroyable indolence. « Honnêtement, Danny Boy, est ce que tu me trouve attirant ? Je veux dire, est ce que je pourrais plaire à un homme ? »

Et puis ils s'étaient croisés dans un club gay, où Stiles avait si longtemps laissé planer sur lui son regard curieux. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ? Une expérience ? La satisfaction de savoir qu'il pouvait plaire autant aux garçons qu'aux filles ? C'était plutôt le genre de Jackson. Alors parfois, malgré Lydia, Danny doutait. Parce que, peut être, il avait un peu envie de douter. Parce que, aussi, le regard brûlant de Stiles s'heurtait à lui dans chaque couloir du lycée.

* * *

Les lumières du vestiaire clignotaient de façon alarmante, à croire que le concierge n'avait jamais mis les pieds vers le gymnase. Le ruissellement continue de l'eau sur le carrelage des douches résonnait dans la tête de Danny alors qu'il se délectait de la chaleur venue détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il aimait parfois traîner longuement après les entraînements et profiter du calme de l'école en fin de journée. Il sorti finalement de sous la douche et ferma le robinet, puis attrapa sa serviette afin de sécher ses cheveux. Dans le silence retrouvé, il pouvait deviner la présence d'un autre élève. La respiration lourde, rapide, de quelqu'un qui vient juste d'entreprendre un effort démesuré. Il retint un soupire et noua la serviette autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers l'intrus.

«Humpf, hey, Danny Boy, je ne m'attendais pas... à te voir ici... »

Évidement. Danny observa Stiles de bas en haut. Il portait son maillot de Lacrosse et son casque roulait au sol, au pied du banc. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine, il se retenait difficilement d'haleter. Danny avait envie de sourire, Stiles avait toujours été terriblement mauvais à ce sport, mais son obstination était exemplaire. Il avait pu montrer à plusieurs reprise qu'il était capable de marquer un but, et avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe. Mais malgré cela Stiles ne quittait presque jamais le banc de touche. Il le vivait comme une humiliation, il voulait faire mieux, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait faire mieux. Qu'il en était capable.

Le sportif secoua la tête et soupira. Il se rapprocha de Stiles et le força à se relever :

«Respire. Lorsque tu as fini, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter net. Il faut marcher. Laisse à ton corps le temps de se calmer, viens, on va faire le tour du vestiaire, respire profondément. »

Stiles acquiesça et commença à avancer, mais il semblait chancelant. À quel point avait il voulu se dépasser ? Il eu un tremblement, comme si ses jambes allaient lâcher, et se rattrapa au premier morceau de tissu qu'il trouva. C'est ainsi que Danny se rappela qu'il était en serviette.

Il y eu un silence, Stiles émit un rire nerveux et se retourna brusquement tandis que Danny remontait rapidement sa serviette. Il murmura quelque chose comme quoi Stiles avait compris quoi faire et, lui, allait remettre ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise, Stiles se laissait enfin tomber en un bruit métallique contre le casier qui les séparait. Danny se mordit la lèvre mais ne réussi pas à se retenir de demander :

«Qu'est ce que tu faisais au gymnase si tard ? Tu t'entrainais ? »

Stiles eu un soupire. Danny leva les yeux comme pour l'observer à travers la parois du casier, il n'aurait jamais cru vivre le jour où Stiles ne voudrait plus répondre à une question. Enfin, le garçon se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

«Tu vois, avant c'était plus simple de me contenter de ce que je suis, parce que Scott était comme moi. Mais maintenant, il est capitaine de l'équipe, il a une copine, et moi, je ne suis qu'un loser. Je me sens seul. »

C'était la première fois que le fils du shérif lui semblait si honnête, si sérieux. Danny n'était même pas sur, avant aujourd'hui, que Stiles soit capable de sérieux. Il voulu avoir une parole réconfortante mais l'autre continua, comme s'il avait finalement ouvert la vanne de son amertume.

«Il a cette fille, de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles responsabilités, presque une nouvelle vie. Et je n'y trouve pas ma place. Je n'ai rien pour moi, Lydia sait à peine que j'existe, je ne plais à personne, personne n'a besoin de moi. Je ne sais rien faire de particulier, je n'ai pas de don ou de capacité incroyable... Je ne suis qu'humain. Je me disais que si j'arrivais à être plus que remplaçant, j'aurai au moins accompli quelque chose. Mais même ça, je n'en suis pas capable, c'est trop d'efforts pour moi. Je suis trop faible. »

Est ce qu'il pleurait ? Danny entendait des larmes dans sa voix. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens, mais cela devait en avoir pour lui. Danny fit le tour des casiers pour se retrouver face à lui. Stiles se tenait le visage dans les mains, des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux en sentant la silhouette de Danny se dresser face à lui. Deux immenses iris humides, pleines de rêves et d'émotions, et il se jeta contre son torse. Danny n'osa pas bouger. Stiles continuait de pleurer. Et le temps s'écoulait.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Stiles pour se ressaisir, renifler et essuyer les larmes sur la manche de son maillot. Il fit à Danny un sourire qui sonnait faux.

«Ca va, c'est rien, je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi. »

«D'accord. Je vais t'attendre. On rentrera ensemble. »

Le garçon resta longtemps sous la douche, et Danny ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Est ce qu'il avait tout faux depuis le début, Stiles n'était-il finalement pas qu'un imbécile ? Soudainement, un linge trempé lui fut balancé au visage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et énonça quelques jurons virulents. Cela fit rire Stiles.

Il avait un rire fort, aiguë, enfantin. Un rire franc aux sonorités rafraîchissantes et apaisantes, qui donnait envie de rire avec lui. Danny ne pu que sourire. Stiles, qui avait fini de boucler sa ceinture mais était pourtant torse nu, se calma et désigna le banc d'un signe de tête :

«J'ai oublié de prendre mon T-shirt, tu peux me le passer ?»

Danny attrapa le vêtement bleu et le lui envoya, l'autre garçon l'attrapa en plein vol mais glissa en manqua de s'étaler au sol. Ils se remirent à rire.

Danny ne riait pas souvent, il avait une certaine pudeur, il détestait son rire. Il le trouvait trop gras, inélégant, c'était un rire qui ne lui allait pas. Mais Stiles, avec son rire d'enfant, n'en avait rien à faire. Stiles ne semblais jamais se préoccuper de ce que pensaient les autres. Il avait cette façon simple d'être lui même, ridicule ou déplacé, quoi qu'il advienne. Ce que Danny lui enviait.

Lorsque Stiles eu fini de rire, Danny se rendit compte qu'il le l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Un silence un peu gênant s'immisça entre eux. Gêné, il passa la main dans la nuque et bredouilla :

«Bon, on va rentrer alors. Viens. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs du lycée, sans oser croiser leurs regards, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le parking de l'établissement. Il y eu encore un moment de flottement, où ils restèrent les bras ballants, évitant de croiser leurs regards. Puis Stiles fini par dire :

«Alors... je suppose que tu prends ta voiture, et moi, je vais rentrer avec ma jeep... »

Danny se senti stupide d'avoir proposé à Stiles de le raccompagner, surtout qu'il n'avait pas même de voiture et qu'il était venu en vélo. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Les mots s'étaient échappés de lui sans qu'il ai le temps d'en mesurer le sens. Il rougit, se sentant idiot.

«À vrai dire, je suis venu en bicyclette. »

Stiles pouffa, brisant le moment de gêne qui s'était installé entre eux. Puis le son étouffé se transforma en rire et il regarda Danny dans les yeux, essayant de faire une phrase complète :

«Tu voulais me raccompagner en vélo ? Genre, assis sur le porte bagage ? »

Danny grimaça.

«Ouais, je sais pas à quoi je pensais... Rentre bien. »

«Attends ! » Stiles semblait très rouge, «Est-ce que tu veux que, moi, je te raccompagne ? On peut accrocher ton vélo à l'arrière. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et ils accrochèrent ensemble le vélo avec les câbles qui traînaient dans le coffre. À chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient, un courant électrique semblait traverser Stiles et il prenait un nouvelle teinte de rouge, un peu plus vive. Puis les deux garçons montèrent à l'avant de la Jeep, et au moment de tourner la clef, il frôla la cuisse de Danny. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, une tension particulière, et Danny la sentait également. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Et puis, forcément, Stiles posa l'une de ses stupides questions.

«Danny, est ce que tu me trouve beau, attirant, tu vois ? »

«Est ce que tu pourrais plaire à un mec gay, donc ? »

«Non. Enfin oui, mais je pense que je peux plaire à un certain nombre d'homosexuels. Seulement, toi, tu as déjà éprouvé du désir pour moi ? »

«Je... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

«Oh, tu sais, je fais la conversation. » éluda Stilinski avec un vague geste de la main et une moue indifférente.

«Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hétéro. Je comprends que tu passes des moments difficiles, mais je ne suis pas une expérience là pour remonter ton ego. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester et se ravisa. Danny leva un sourcil en sa direction, il aurait voulu que le jeune homme réponde quelque chose, qu'il nie. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne dirait rien. C'était Stiles, stupide Stiles, jouant avec ses stupides questions, rien de plus.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça, tout le temps, parfois tu arrives à me convaincre que je te plais. »

«Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? »

Et voilà, encore une question idiote, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cultiver cette éternelle ambiguïté.

«Parce que tu aimes les filles. » répondis abruptement Danny.

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait n'avait pas vraiment de rapport.

«C'est compliqué. » énonça-y-il précautionneusement tout en se garant devant la maison de Danny. Ce dernier ne pris pas le temps de se demander comment le fils du shérif connaissait si bien son adresse. Il devait crever définitivement l'abcès, en finir avant que Stiles ne le rende définitivement fou. Il se tourna vers lui et, fixant intensément ses iris, demanda brutalement :

«Est ce que tu aimes Lydia Martin ? »

Stiles ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement entre ce,à et le reste de la discussion. Il répondit presque sans réfléchir, des étoiles emplissant ses yeux :

«Evidemment ! Est ce que tu l'as vue ? Bien sûr que tu l'as vue... Tu dois admettre qu'elle est parfaite, elle est... Lydia. »

Danny haussa un sourcil circonspect

«Okay, je vois le problème, mais imagine un instant qu'elle soit un homme. »

«Tu imagines souvent qu'elle est un mec ? »

«Quoi ? Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir.

«Tu es hétéro. »

Stiles pinça les levres avec agacement, la colère êtait visible dans ses traits. Il sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Danny, qui avait été récemment abîmée par Scott et ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur. Il baragouinait des phrases sans sens avec une rage contenue, et Danny le regardait sans savoir s'il était censé comprendre ce qu'il disait. Finalement, alors que les garçons se faisaient face sur le trottoir, une phrase audible explosa au milieu du charabia de Stiles. Elle était pleine de frustration et de reproches :

«Pourquoi. Pourquoi tout le monde pense savoir mieux que moi ? J'ai compris, apparement j'ai la tête d'un hétéro, je parle comme un hétéro, je m'habille comme un hétéro, et c'est vrai que je suis fou de Lydia Martin depuis la maternelle ! Et alors ?

Danny en avait assez de ce jeu stupide. C'était stupide. Stiles était stupide. Alors, il fit quelque chose d'encore plus stupide.

«Tu veux une preuve que tu es hétéro ? Pour arrêter de te prendre la tête ? Voilà.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois, il se baissa, pris son menton entre ses mains, et l'embrassa.

Le plan, évidemment, était que Stiles se recule immédiatement avec dégoût et n'ose plus jamais lui parler, mettant fin à ce jeu stupide. Si Stiles se recula effectivement, haletant, le souffle saccadé, ce ne fut que pour le regarder avec les yeux plus brillants encore qu'à l'habitude et prononcer ente deux halètements, alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de reprendre sa respiration :

«Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, Danny Boy. »

Et à la surprise de ce dernier, il se jeta sur lui, accrocha ses bras autour de sa nuque et joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Stupide Stiles et ses stupides yeux brillants, son stupide rire, ses stupides questions et sa stupide façon d'embrasser si parfaitement. Stupide Danny qui avait mis si longtemps à répondre aux provocations de son camarade.


End file.
